


Jasmines and night skies

by Inkn1ght1



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: F/M, nice guy Bhalla AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/pseuds/Inkn1ght1
Summary: She chose to forget everything. But he could not. Everywhere he looked, he found her memories. Memories of a golden sun and jasmine garlands. Windblown hair and jewelled night skies.





	Jasmines and night skies

**Author's Note:**

> Bhalla accompanies Baahu on his tour of the nations. They stay in Kuntala under disguise because his idiot brother is smitten with the firebrand princess. And the lady in question is waxing poetry about the silly oaf. Bhalla can't take it anymore and takes a stroll in the gardens till he reaches the jasmine trellis..

The night smelled of jasmines.

  
She had not worn jasmines, or any other flower in her hair since her mother's death.  
Bhalla missed seeeing her hair unbound and flowing in the wind, garlands of jasmines and lillies around her neck. And when she would raise her hands to tie her hair up, he would help her wind the jasmine garlands around the bun. And she would let him. They might have done that a thousand times.  
Once she let even him add a glittering silver chain to the mix. the hair thin strand had little colourful stones sprinkled on it. Her hair looked like the night sky with jewel bright stars. Her mother had taken one look at it and forbidden her to ever let Bhalla do her hair again. She had run crying into his arms and he had promised her that a day will come when no one will scold her for wearing his jewellery. But for now, they will make do with flowers. She was 8 and he was 10.  
Then everything changed.  
One day, she stopped wearing flowers. She stopped running out to his courtyard, hair loose and wet, and garlands around her swan neck. She stopped wearing her hair down. In fact, he suspected she cut her hair , but he had no way t confirm because he never saw her hair after that fateful day. That day she had come running into his arms for the last time. Her hair was loose, but there were no garlands. Her hair was wet. At first, he thought it was tears. But then it stained his fingers red. He stopped stroking her hair and spoke, "Indu?"  
"My mother is gone." Rasping words answered.  
"How? What happened--"  
He was interrupted by his own mother and her guards.  
"Take the girl, Veda," his mother commanded and Veda answered by prying away his precious burden from his embrace. He was in shock or he wouldn't have let her go. And e wouldn't have let go that easily if he had known that was the last time she would be in his arms.

Now, she wears her hair up. and its hidden under a severe turban, part of her uniform as Rajamata's elite guard. And she bows her head in reverance everytime he enters the room. And she doesn't call him Bhalla, she whispers "Yuvraj." And his hearts breaks a little more than yesterday.


End file.
